cwl_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Annie Thunder
Annabelle Jane Greenwood (born June 23rd 1992) is an American professional wrestler currently signed to WPW but is most known for her time in CWL under the ring name "Anvil" Annie Thunder. She is a 3 time Nemesis Women's Champion, and the final Wreddit Women's Champion as she held the title at the time of the brand split as well as a one time Vindication Women's Champion. She Trained under Lance Storm at the Storm Wrestling Academy in Calgary, Alberta, Canada. Early Career Independents(2012-2014) After finishing her training under Lance Storm she worked the independent scene in Canada and the United States wrestling for Storm Wrestling Academy, ECCW, All Star Wrestling, SMASH Wrestling, and Defy Wrestling before signing with NXT in 2014. NXT(2014-15) in early 2014 Thunder would sign with the NXT brand under WWE where she would wrestle under her legal name Annie Greenwood, On the June 23, 2014 episode of NXT she would challenge for the NXT Women's championship for the first time against then Champion Charlotte Flair in a losing effort, the two would continue to feud and on the August 27, 2014 episode of NXT she would capture the title for the first and only time, she would Vacate the title due to injury in January 2015. She returned from injury on the July 25, 2015 episode of NXT in a losing effort against then NXT Women's Champion Sasha Banks. in August of 2015 Thunder would leave the WWE and return to the independent scene. Return to the Independents/IMPACT WRESTLING(2015-2017) Thunder would make her return to the independent scene at a Defy wrestling show, as a surprise opponent for Ivelisse. She would continue to wrestle for Defy Wrestling as her home promotion for the majority of this time until 2016. In February 2016 Thunder would make her debut for Impact Wrestling and the Knockouts division, facing Angelina Love in winning effort, she would challenge for the Knockouts Championship at ONE NIGHT ONLY DESTINATION X in a losing effort. She would stay with the company until October 2017 leaving citing creative differences for her in ring character. At CWL Thunder would then sign with CWL, making her debut in the inaugural Women's championship tournament where she would lose to Lisa Lovecraft (then Lilith Lovecraft), Annie would continue on her quest to win the Women's championship but constantly came up short losing in efforts to gain the number one contendership and Gold In The Bank, forming her as an underdog to the fans. She would finally earn the chance to compete for the title again at American Cakeday against then champion Davina Rose, where she would be victorious capturing the title for the first time. She would defend the title at Midsumer Mayhem to guarnentee that she would be the final Wreddit Women's Champion and the first Nemesis Women's Champion debuting the new design the following week. After her first defense she would enter a feud with Dre Wilson, who would capture the title from her. The following month Annie would regain the title entering her second reign. During this time Annie began to turn heel, she began to get cocky and her in ring mannerism changed and eventually she changed her entrance music and motions. At Battlelines Annie would face Taylor Jones in a losing effort losing the championship. After losing the title she was not granted a rematch and she would be apart of the Supremacy Cup, reaching the finals of the Nemesis block losing to Witch Doctor in the finals. After this Annie would not be seen on CWL television for 3 weeks, but she made her return on week 52 saving her former rival, Taylor Jones from an attack from Alex Steel, returning from hiatus with her old music and entrance and saving an injured former foe, Annie turned face in the process. The following week she would face Alex Steel in a non title match which she would win. Her next match would be a championship match again against Steel. Winning again Annie would become a three time champion. She faced Kel Vallen in a dream matchup at Endgame after Vallen chose Annie as her opponent after winning the Supremacy Cup. Annie would lose this matchup ending her third reign as champion. Vindication: After Endgame Annie would switch brands during the roster shakeup, her debut would be against Evelyn Diamond in a losing effort. Annie would then go on to face newcomer Selena Adams In her debut at X-Post in what was called an instant classic of a match by fans and critics. Annie would soon find herself in championship contention again and would win the Vindication Women's championship from Scout Mackenzie at Global Warning. She defended the title at Midsummer Mayhem. But she would lose the title in her next defense to Evie Rush on an episode of Vindication. She would enter the Supremacy Cup and make it to the finals where she was unsuccessful against Holly Quinn. This put her out of action for a month as she was injured during the match. She would make her return during a battle royal to determine the entry order in the Elimination Chamber match for the Vindicaton Women's Championship. In the chamber Annie would make it to the final two after starting the match. Exhaustion seemed to be too much as Annie collapsed and was pinned by Taylor Jones to lose the match. Not long after Annie would challenge Kel Vallen to a match at Endgame 2. Kel would deny until Annie attacked her and injured Kel. Kel would accept with the caveat that if Annie loses her career in CWL was over. Annie accepted and the match was on. Unfortunately Annie was not victorious and her time in the CWL came to an End. *She now wrestles for WPW in Japan* t N ￼ Notable Achievements * NXT Women's Champion * Nemesis Women's Champion (3 times holds the same lineage as Wreddit Women's Championship) * Vindication Women's Champion Signature Moves Finishers * The Thunder Storm Superkick(Sweet China Music) * Thunder Snap (Snap German Suplex) Signature Moves * Airplane Spin/TKO combo * 24 Karat Uppercut